


Platonic Black-Rom

by enygmashow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anyway 2 chapters of this wooo, Blood, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Platonic Relationships, Platonic hate, haha first fic guys, uh theres meantion of blood so uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enygmashow/pseuds/enygmashow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You hate him. Honestly what else would you expect to feel? He killed you, destroyed the last chance for your race to prosper, and then you killed him in response. But this is all non-romantic hate. You would despise being in a quadrant with him now. You want an apology from him, exactly why you are going to sleep and looking for him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Black-Rom

You hate him. Honestly what else would you expect to feel? He killed you, destroyed the last chance for your race to prosper, and then you killed him in response. But this is all non-romantic hate. You would despise being in a quadrant with him now. You want an apology from him, exactly why you are going to sleep and looking for him.

 

You awake in your memory, talk to Aradia for a while and she leads you to a memory of LOWAA. It is bright, the buildings black as charcoal and the sky glowing white, similar to how you seem to do now. No sign of the horrendous angels Eridan killed during the game. Maybe it was just his mind. Hah. How funny would that be?

 

It takes a while, but you find him. Curled up in the corner of a chapel, his scarf torn in half, one half kept his head on his shoulders, the other tried to keep his legs attached. And for once, you heard him cry. He doesn’t know you’re here yet. He thinks he is still alone. God knows how long he has thought that since he died, or even before he died.

 

Despite that you came here with fuel from hate, you can’t help but pity him. It has been pedigrees since the meteor deaths, and honestly you only slept a few times. Seeing the condition of other ghost, you’re surprised to see the sea dweller in this condition. After a moments silence, you speak.

 

“Eridan.”

No response, he stopped crying and kept his head hidden.

 

“Eridan. Talk to me”

Nothing. His ear fins are pinned to the side of his face. Is he ignoring you?

 

“Don’t ignore me, Ampora.”

“’'M not.” Finally a response. He still doesn’t want to look at you. You respect that, not everyone would want to make eye contact with their killer.

 

“I want an apology.” You said, sorta in a stern yet hush voice. He goes silent again. Honestly you never really heard any truthful apologies from him, only sarcastic ones in the past. Walking towards him, you kneel down and notice his condition. He looks sick, has he even eaten? Honestly the way you saw him before his death was much better than this. He could easily be mistaken for Sollux with how skinny and weak he got. It’s kind of saddening.

 

“Have you even eaten? You are all skin and bones; honestly I’d think you’d be taking care of yourself instead of sitting in a corner crying your eyes out.” You reach out and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch and he moves away. Poor thing. You take his hand trying to help him up but he hissed, most likely in pain. “Hush now grumpy gills, How about you sit back and I can stitch you up?” No response. He still refuses eye contact.  Although on a lighter note he isn’t hiding his head anymore, pale white eyes looking to the side as you un-cataloged a needle and strong thread you use for medical stitches.

 

You start to stitch up his neck, and at first he hissed before he let you continue. Carefully you stitch up the gills, then the front of his neck, and then you’re done. “There, now you can move your head freely, no need for that horrendous torn scarf now.” You toss the one half away, no you just simply cataplog it. He moves his hands, lifting his shirt for you and lets you begin to stitch up his side. It takes a while, but you finish and cataplog the other end of the scarf, as well as your needle and thread. “There. Now stand up” He mumbled a quiet ‘okay’ and reached out for the wall, ignoring the hand you held out for him.

 

He stands, legs shaking as he holds onto the wall. Thanks to some bubble magic (or science, who knows) he regains his balance easily. Maybe he was just sitting there for the pedigrees since his death. Quite odd. You grab his hand and he pulls away, still silent and looking away from you. He starts to walk ahead and you frown, resisting the urge to hiss at him. “Eridan. Get back here now.” He pauses, sighing and shuffled back over to where you were pointing. You grab his hand, and then lead him to the point where his bubble merged with a memory of his hive. Nice place, good décor choices, you can see him living here comfortably. Although the lack of a lusus in this hive memory is surprising. You wonder why, but quickly shake it off and bring him to the nutrition block.

 

Eridan grumbles at you, not really saying anything that you can understand as you sit him down. He slouched somewhat, trying to hide under the table but a quick glare makes him sit up again. It takes a while, but with the lusii meat he had in his thermal hull you make him something suitable to eat. He sighed, quietly eating it and you can tell he is trying not to act like an animal as he eats. How cute.

 

You uncataplog a bottle of blood Gamzee was so kind as to sell you (as he hid in a vent. The bastard) Eridan glares at you, mostly because it was his (ex) moirails blood. You simply shoo him off, going back to drinking as he finished his food. “Done.” He mumbled, pushing the plate towards you. You smile somewhat, taking it and putting it in the sink. “Now come on, you need sleep even if you are a ghost” You help him up, and he leads you to his hive.

 

As he strips down to his underwear, you tidy up. Force of habit of course. He apparently kept the plush of his lusus that Terezi made him, so sweet. You always wanted to know what his relationship was with his lusus. You help him into the coon after you finish, turning off the light so the only source of light is well, you. “Thanks.” He mumbled, putting his glasses to the side and fell asleep.

 

While he slept, you cataplogged a few books he seemed to have that may interest your friends. Wizards for Rose, an old Romance Novel (Historical Fiction, The nerd) for Karkat, and A Guild to Past Alternia apparently written by himself. He wouldn’t mind now, would he? Of course not.

 

You awake minutes later, rubbing your eyes and are greeted by Rose, sipping her coffee as she looked at you. “Hello Kanaya how was your sleep?” She asked, pushing forward a second cup she apparently got for you. “Simply aggravating, Eridan was stubborn and didn’t listen to me until I fed him. Honestly you’d think with his ego he’d take care of himself but apparently not.” You sit next to her, taking a sip of the coffee—no wait its tea. Aw, she knows you so well. “Fed him? I thought you despised him, why would you feed him?” She asked you, and before you can put down your tea to reply she continues. “Wow Kanaya, if you keep this up it may be mistaken for Pale advances.” You nearly spit out your tea, quickly calming down and put down the cup. “It’s not pale, like I said I despise him for what he has done.” Sighing, you uncataplog the book you got her and give it to her. “So you hate him?” She eagerly takes the book opening it and scanning through it. You get up, finishing your tea and start to walk to your hive before you turn to hate her. “Platonic Hate, yes.”

 

She smirks as you leave, already reading through the book. Perhaps tomorrow you’ll visit Eridan again. Maybe with his fixed scarf as well.

 

*~*~* 


End file.
